


Fanservant compilation

by Matthew_Kane



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Concept creation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Kane/pseuds/Matthew_Kane
Summary: A collection of servants I designed. Some of them are OC’s, others are actual historical figures or legends. I included a bio, a deck, stats, passive and active skills, a Noble Phantasm, a max bond CE, and dialogue for every one of them. Any art posted here is not mine, and I will do my best to post links to the original creators. (Or at the very least, the source)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first servant in what I hope will be a fun creative series. Now, as stated in the summary, none of the art in this work will be mine, mostly due to my personal passive skill ‘Potato Hands EX’.  
> The characters featured in the photos will be from various animes, the selection process taking place using google images and a bunch of key words regarding physical traits. Links to the source will always be provided in the notes.  
> The picture is a purely physical reference, and not necessarily connected to the servant’s personality in any way.
> 
> Link to source: https://www.zerochan.net/full/1823589

Name: William Reynolds  
Rating: *****  
Class: Caster

[Picture](https://www.zerochan.net/full/1823589)

  
**Bio:**  
A brilliant and kind magus with a love of books, William showed great and unprecedented magical aptitudes from an early age going as far as to dabble in magic from the Age of gods as a young man. Living in the great city of London during the eighteenth century, he took great joy in teaching young magi how to use magic from all ages, always taking care to also pass on his strict morals as well, reminding those around him that all life should be respected. It was this attitude -an oddity by the standard of most magi-  that earned him the displeasure of the old families, many showing reluctance to let their children be taught by him. Still, his knowledge of magic was unparalleled, and although only regarded as a naive noble's son by the general public, his reputation in the magus society spanned across entire continents, the clock tower going as far as comparing his prowess with the legendary magic users of old.  
Unfortunately his life would come to an abrupt end during his thirties, with the arrival of a mysterious creature that made a habit of stalking the misty streets of London at night, leaving dead bodies everywhere it went. Unable to sit by while his  fellow citizens suffered, he set out to find the monster, and bring an end to its reign of terror. He, as well as the creature were not seen again since.  
The night after William's departure, a magic signature of immense proportions was detected in the catacombs beneath the city. Further investigation revealed that, with the help of a reality marble, they had been transformed into an endless, ever shifting maze. The Marble lasted for an entire month, nearly destroying several Ley lines in the process of drawing power to sustain itself. Its collapse happened suddenly, with an unprecedented release of energy.  
A search party was sent to investigate the catacombs, finding a small chamber with the remnants of a powerful protective ward still clinging to it. Within, they found several stacks of books, and the lines 'I am human' written in blood on the walls repeatedly.  
In the deepest part of the catacombs, two charred, unrecognizable bodies were found laying side by side.

 **Basic stats:**  
Strength: C  
Endurance: D  
Agility: B  
Mana: A+  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: EX

 **Deck:**  
QAAAB

** Passive skills: **

Territory creation EX  
Arts performance up 12%

Item construction B  
Debuff success rate up 8%

Teaching abilities A  
Np gain for team up 5%

Vampiric contamination B  
Heals 5% of damage dealt

Immortality B+  
Damage cut by 100 for each hit to self  
Restore 50 Hp each turn

**Skills:**

Natural born genius B (CD: 7 turns)  
Guts to self 1 time for 3 turns  
70% chance to increase defense for 3 turns  
70% chance to increase NP damage for 1 turn

Teaching by example EX (CD: 8 turns)  
William's art cards will replenish NP for the entire team (2 turns)  
Arts effectiveness to self up 5%  
Reduce team's attack by 25% (3 turns) [Demerit]

Vampirism D+ (CD: 8 turns)  
High chance to decrease opponent's charge  
Medium chance to gain charge  
Heavily decrease mental debuff resistance to self (1 turn) [Demerit]

** Noble Phantasm **

Somnum exterreri solebat sanguine  
Infinite blood maze of darkness

Rank: EX  
Type: Anti Unit

  
Swap class to berserker (2 turns)  
Deal heavy damage to an enemy character, and stun all other enemies  
Raise target enemy's defense (5 turns) [Demerit]  
Next turn, draw 5 William command spells.  
After interlude:  
\+ High chance of casting Vampirism on target.

 **Description:** Using extreme amounts of magical energy, William briefly reproduces the reality marble he built in life, trapping an opponent together with himself in a dark and endless maze. The creature stalking through the passageways is long gone, but he is more than capable of taking its place.

** DIALOGUE **

** Summoning **

**Summoned:**  
"Caster William Reynolds at your service. I look forward to working with you, master."

** Leveling **

**Level up:**  
"I see I still have much to learn."

 **Ascension 1:**  
"Aha! I found my books. Even if I don't take them with me, they always pop up in the strangest places. Now then, time for some light reading."

 **Ascension 2:**  
"This new spell will surely be useful. I will make sure to add it to my arsenal."

 **Ascension 3:**  
"Master, this is amazing... but... my teeth...why do they hurt so much?"

 **Ascension 4:**  
"I finally finished all the books I have with me. Huh? What wast that, master? I look pale? I'm probably just thirsty. I'll make sure to drink some more water. "

**Battle:**

**Battle start:**  
"Allow me to teach you a lesson in humility."

 **Skill 1:**  
"Maybe... this?"

 **Skill 2:**  
"Pay close attention."

 **Skill 3:**  
"So...thirsty... Ah! Forgive me for this..."

 **Attack selected 1:**  
"Very well!"

 **Attack selected 2:**  
"Gladly!"

 **Attack selected 3:**  
"But of course."

 **Attack 1:**  
"Hastam glaciei!"

 **Attack 2:**  
"Lamina ventus!"

 **Attack 3:**  
"Clavam terrae!"

 **Extra attack:**  
"Morsus ignis!"

 **Noble Phantasm selected:**  
"So it has come to this... Very well."

 **Noble Phantasm:**  
"It pains me to put you through this... But there is no other option.  
Now... feel the horror I felt at the end of my life, and prepare to be hunted down!  
Infinite blood maze of darkness!"

 **Defeat:**  
"Put down... Ha...Just like a monster..."

 **Victory:**  
"Great job everyone! Solid group effort all around."

** My Room **

**Bond 1:**  
"Would you like to learn some spells, master? I was quite the teacher during my lifetime, you know?"

 **Bond 2:**  
"Hah... This place is so bright. I love it! Hm? Smells like something is burning? Just leave it. I'm sure it's nothing."

 **Bond 3:**  
"I... don't really like the dark. It feels like something is in it, just waiting for you to let your guard down."

 **Bond 4:**  
"I am glad that we are getting along, master, but please do not let your guard down around me... I... Here. A protective charm. Please wear it at all times."

 **Bond 5:**  
"A-a hug? Ah, I see. You are very warm, master. Can... can we stay like this just a little more?"

 **If you have Scathach:**  
"Ah, a fellow teacher. Hmm... I do not think her teaching methods are all that efficient... or legal, for that matter."

 **If you have Chiron:**  
"Amazing! To think there was someone _that_ skilled in teaching. Do you think he would be willing to give me some pointers?"

 **If you have Vlad or Carmilla:**  
"Master, please be wary around them. I do not like the aura they are giving off."

 **If you have any child servants:**  
"Ah! They are so adorable! I must prepare a curriculum at once!"

 **If you have Nolas Sanguir:**  
"M-master! What is that thing doing here? That is by no means a heroic spirit!  
It must be destroyed at once!"

 **Something you like:**  
"I adore children. They're just so eager to learn about the world around them. Teaching, as well, was and still is one of my greatest joys!"

 **Something you hate:**  
"The dark. And... and blood. It makes me nauseous every time I see it."

 **About the holy grail:**  
"I suppose a cure for my condition? Though... I could also ask for something that will benefit the children of this world? I honestly cannot decide."

 **During an Event:**  
"Ah! I sense a new opportunity to learn. Shall we go, master?"

 **Birthday:**  
"Congratulations on another successful year, master. I have prepared quite the surprise for you. I hope you are hungry."

** Max Bond CE: **

**Name:** Unbreakable will  
**Effect:** When equipped on William (Caster):  
If William is the last Servant standing, apply mental debuff immunity (permanent) to self, apply defense up by 35% (permanent) to self, and apply damage cut for 500 damage (permanent) to self  
Lock the vampirism and vampiric contamination skills (permanent) [Demerit]  
**Description:**  
My name is William Reynolds. *scratch* I was born in 1734 in London. *tear* I like scones with my morning coffee. *scratch* I am human. *scratch*  
My name is William Reynolds. *scratch* I was born *scratch* in 1734 in London. *tear* *scratch* I am human. *scratch*  
My name is William Reynolds. *scratch* *scratch* I am human. *scratch*  
I am human. *scratch* I am human. I am human. I am human. I am human.  
I.*scratch* am. *scratch* HUMAN!!!


	2. Nolas Sanguir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Editing is annoying. Fortunately, I have two or three of them in the making, so the next ones should be ready a bit sooner.  
> Feel free to express critiques, questions and opinions: Is he too OP? Too edgy? Was I high when I came up with that name? You know, stuff like that.  
> Sources:  
> http://legendsofthemultiuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sc398356.jpg  
> https://www.zerochan.net/full/1776520

  
Class: Assassin  
Alignment: Neutral Evil

[Photo](http://legendsofthemultiuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sc398356.jpg)

  
[Excerpt from the personal journal of Sir William Reynolds]:

A mysterious creature of unknown origin, Nolas Sanguir is but one of many names it has attributed to itself. Indeed, records of this creature date as far as 4000 years ago, in ancient Mesopotamia. Worn down stone tablets tell stories of a falling star, from which the [unintelligible] emerged, bringing death and destruction with it, leading to the fall of countless nations. Claims of its appearance and behaivour are contradictory, referencing varying amounts of limbs and sometimes a predisposition to lap up its victims’ blood after the kill. Worryingly enough, records also describe victims sometimes starting to move after being killed, using sharp fangs to occasionally attack living humans.  
Apparently, this went on for several years, until the monster abruptly disappeared. While the scarcity of sources referencing this being may indicate to it being a mere myth, one must also take into consideration that the speed and efficiency with which it presumably killed would hardly leave any eye witnesses behind to record its presence.

The next possible appearance would be during the times of greek myth. The first record of an empousai -a mythical beast with a preference for human blood- appears in the small town of Paralia, built right next to the Mediterranean, quickly followed by multiple stories with the same subject recorded in rapid succession, the phenomenon seeming to spread out in a circular pattern to the surrounding cities, until suddenly going silent.  
And though the numbers of records are not as high as expected, the possible reason behind their scarcity is made known in a bone chilling message left on a tablet:  
“It came from the sea, half man, half something else. I could see it from my balcony. It came up right next to old man Ischyros’ fishing boat. It just stood there, staring at his turned back for several minutes. I should have screamed, but I was petrified. When the poor man finally noticed it, it lunged at him before he could make a sound.  
I told everyone in town what happened.  
And then, the old man walked into the market, carrying a net full of fish like nothing had happened. I could not believe my eyes. People were scared at first, crowding around him and asking questions. He remained calm, saying something about a large fish. But all throughout, he fixed me with this gaze; it was indescribable. I felt cornered.  
Day by day, fewer people started to believe me. Even with all the disappearances, so few of them seemed to notice. It has been a few weeks, and I think I see Ischyros limping more than usual. He has this smell like rot around him. But then again, many people seem to carry it nowadays.  
The ovigetis prohibited us from exiting the town yesterday, with full backing from the other council members. Me and Adrianos were to be the only ones against it. They all looked at us so strangely. I am worried for my safety. I will embark towards Athens tonight under the cover of darkness and bring them this tablet. They need to know something is wrong here.”

The tablet was found in a small house in Paralia, hidden in the floor. It was the only one found intact, all the others lying in shards all over the floor at the time of discovery. The walls themselves showed signs of being torn down, with the occasional claw mark running across the stone bricks.  
Over the course of several months, similar records were found in more and more towns. Finally, they seemed to slow to a trickle before stopping completely. It seemed that the creature had once more vanished. Worthy of note is however the strange behavior that many people in positions of power exhibited, recorded by historians during that timeframe, as well as their supposed longevity, something highly improbable in an era when epidemics ran rampant.  
Several other records exist, albeit stretching over a much shorter timespan, and with a smaller impact zone.

But now, I fear the time for another ‘awakening’ has arrived. Exsanguinated bodies have started appearing all around London. It all started when this individual appeared at the clock tower: Nolas Sanguir, supposedly the new teacher for the summoning department. Now, besides the name being an obvious red flag, this ‘person’ has little to no personal history in any of the nearby countries, or in his supposed country of origin, Greece. Additionally, I can detect the strangest magical signature around his person, definitely not that of a human or magus. It is, of course, masked with several powerful charms, but not nearly powerful enough to trick my eye of Ra amulet. This is why I keep telling my colleagues to maintain a steady grasp of ancient magic. You never know when you might need it.  
At any rate, before alarming the faculty, I should at least set out to find some more solid evidence. I spotted Mister Nolas sneaking through a sewer drain into the old catacombs running under the city yesterday.  
I will set out for the catacombs tonight, and conduct a little investigation. I’d like to have as few people as possible mixed up in this as it is.  
I will record my findings in this journal after I return.

[End of journal]

 

 **Basic stats** :  
Strength: EX  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: A  
Mana: E-  
Luck: E-  
Noble phantasm: A

 **Deck** : QQQBA  
Q: 5  
A: 2  
B: 1

  
**Passive skills** :

Presence concealment EX:  
Critical star generation up 12%

Extraterrestrial origin EX:  
Immune to instant death  
Has no traits

Adaptive reflexes A  
Can only be affected by critical attacks once per turn  
  
Immortality EX  
Damage cut by 200 for each hit to self  
Restore 200 hp to self each turn

Vampiric essence EX  
Heals 10% of damage dealt  
5% chance to decrease charge with each attack against humanoid enemies

Primate murder C+  
30% attack up against humanoid enemies

 **Active Skills** :

Dormant phase A+:  
Restore 2000 hp per turn to self (3 turns)  
Apply evade to self (3 turns)  
Inflict stun on self (3 turns) [Demerit]

Unstable mutation B  
Apply 5 random buffs (5 turns) to an enemy and restore them to full health [Demerit]  
After 5 turns, apply attack down, defense down, buster, arts and quick resistance down (permanent) to the enemy

True vampirism EX  
Empty an opponent’s charge  
Charge your NP gauge  
Gain 5 critical stars for each unit drained from enemy

 **Noble Phantasm** : Shapeshifting Blood hunter: Spontaneous Mutation

Change class to gain an advantage against target enemy (3 turns)  
Steal buffs from target enemy  
Deal heavy damage to target enemy  
Restore 10.000 health to self  
Inflict NP seal to self (5 turns) [Demerit]  
Inflict Skill seal to self (5 turns) [Demerit]  
After 5 turns, inflict stun to self (2 turns) [Demerit]

After interlude: After 5 turns, remove Nolas’ command cards from card pool (2 turns)

Rank: A  
Type: Anti unit

Making full use of his highly adaptive biological makeup, Nolas temporarily mutates into a being custom designed to exploit his enemies’ specific weaknesses, before tearing into them and feasting on their blood. The rapid alterations applied to his body are not without consequences however, as it is impossible to make use of his normal abilities until his genetic code rebounds to its original form.

 

 

  
** Dialogue **

**Summoning**

Summoned

“Hmm? What is this? Assassin class? How strange. It seems humanity’s tendency to over complicate things persists to this day... Are you the meat puppet that summoned me? Well then, just point to what you want dead and stay out of the way. The probability of you ending up as food is high enough as it is.

**Leveling**

Level up:

“A slight variation in my genetic code, it would seem.”

Ascension 1:

“Careful with that. A stronger form means higher nutrient needs. Wouldn’t want you to end up on my menu, now would we?”

Ascension 2:

“Hmmm... My venomous glands seem to have fully developed. Now... What should I sink my teeth in first?”

Ascension 3:

“Guh! This one took quite the toll one me. What’s that? Have some of your blood? Ha! I cannot tell if you are brave or foolish. But then again, I suppose a small nip wouldn’t damage you too much. Come here. I’ll make it painless.”

Ascension 4:

“*yawn* I think I’ll take a short nap. Where do you think you’re going? You don’t expect me to generate my own body heat, do you?  
Tch. Just try to get some shut eye as well. You look like you really need it.”

  
**Battle**

Battle start:  
“Mmm... Look at all this food.”

Skill 1:  
“Ah, I think I need some rest. Wake me up and you’ll regret it.”

Skill 2:  
“Enjoy the high while it lasts!”

Skill 3:  
“I’m famished!”

Attack selected 1:  
“That one?”

Attack selected 2:  
“I suppose they’ll do.”

Attack selected 3:  
“Feeding time?”

Attack 1:  
“Stay still.”

Attack 2:  
“Tasty!”

Attack 3:  
“Ah! Messy!”

Extra attack:  
“Yes! Yes! Run! I love fast food!”

Noble Phantasm selected:  
“Tch! This will hurt...”

Noble Phantasm:  
“I am the apex predator. You can try to flee or fight, it won’t matter. Your blood will help me live on!  
Shapeshifting blood hunter: Spontaneous mutation!”

Defeat:  
“So the hunter becomes the hunted...”

Victory:  
“Ah. Pleasant fullness at last.”

  
**My room**

Bond 1:  
“Watch your step, meat puppet. The only reason you’re not dead is because you always lead me to fresh prey.”

Bond 2:  
“Humans are hilarious. I tried blending in once in this place called London. Only one of those idiots suspected something was off.”

Bond 3:  
“How about becoming like me? You’ll be nigh invincible. Sure, you’ll have to eat a bit more, but it’s a decent trade off.”

Bond 4:  
“On second thought, I think it’s best you stayed like you are now. My bites; they don’t always benefit humans. Tried it in Greece once. They started wasting away after a few weeks...”

Bond 5:  
“You know, I could take you to my home planet. You wouldn’t have to worry about all the things here on earth... I could even hunt for the both of us.  
Hm? You have a duty to humanity? Heh. I figured you’d say that. In that case, I suppose I have no choice but to stay here and assist if that is what will bring you happiness... master.”

If you have Tamamo Cat:  
“Ugh! Why are you fussing over your food so much? Just eat it raw.”

If you have Vlad or Carmilla:  
“Ahahahahaha! Vampires? You call yourselves vampires? Maybe you need a demonstration of what a true vampire is.”

If you have William Reynolds:  
“So that guy’s here too, huh? Well, just make sure you get some blood into him. The idiot’ll keel over before admitting he needs it.”

I you have Gilgamesh:  
“Ah, if it isn’t the man-child king of Uruk. A rematch? Why, gladly. Someone’s gotta beat some sense into you after all.”

If you have Enkidu:  
“You! What are you doing here?! Well, don’t think you’ll catch me off guard a second time!”

Something you like:  
“Blood. What? Was it something I said?”

Something you dislike:  
“Being hungry. And mud. Especially if it’s alive.”

About the Grail:  
“Hmph. I guess not having to eat so much. It’s been kind of... annoying lately; feeling things squirm when I bite them...”

During an event:  
Can you feel that smell? Let’s check it out!

Birthday:  
Congratulations on your continued survival. As a gift, I’ll take you to my favorite hunting spot!

  
Max bond CE: Bloodflower

[Photo](https://www.zerochan.net/1776520#full) 

Effect:  
When equipped on Nolas:  
Hp up by 35% to self  
15% chance to evade incoming attacks to self  
Attack down by 20% to self [Demerit]  
Critical damage down by 5% to self [Demerit]

Description:  
“These things used to grow like weeds on my home planet. The sap they contain is a great replacement for blood, so we used just go out and pick a few, maybe catch a small animal, and we’d be set for the day. They’re... uh... not really around anymore. I don’t know what made them die out. Didn’t turn out well for my species in any case.  
I... guess this is the last of its kind.  
...  
Just like me.”


End file.
